La vie est plus douce ensemble
by Hazaazel
Summary: Les soirées pyjama c'est génial, vous dirait Shouyou. Ou Lev, Kenma peut-être, Kageyama si on l'appâtait avec du lait. Mais surtout Shouyou. (et miraculeusement, tout se passe bien - kagehinalevken)


Bonjour ! J'arrive pas à écrire ces derniers temps alors je me suis dit que j'allais traduire mes fics anglaises en français ! Et j'ai écrit plein d'OS sur les personnages de Haikyuu, avec des tonnes de trucs chou et de rare pairs, donc c'est parti !

Cet OS fait partie d'une série inspirée d'un post par asian-otaku-diaries sur Tumblr.

Les tas, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, c'est quand plein de gens s'allongent les uns sur les autres et ça fait comme un câlin géant. Je précise aussi que Kenma est non binaire dans cette fanfic et utilise le pronom iel, qui est un des pronoms neutres de la langue française.

* * *

Les soirées pyjama c'est génial, vous dirait Shouyou. Ou Lev, Kenma peut-être, Kageyama si on l'appâtait avec du lait. Mais surtout Shouyou. Il est plus de minuit, Lev tente de mettre son pyjama, et Kenma et Kageyama n'ont rien répondu quand Shouyou s'est jeté sur son lit, s'écriant qu'il était trop heureux, là tout de suite. Quoi de mieux que d'inviter ses trois meilleurs amis à dormir ?

Jouer au volley-ball avec eux. Évidemment. Kageyama a l'air étonné que Shouyou n'ait pas pensé à ça en premier. Il est de toute évidence trop fatigué.

Mais il fait nuit, l'école et le gymnase sont fermés pour les vacances, et il fait trop noir dans le jardin, même pour s'entraîner à la réception, ils ont donc battu en retraite dans la chambre de Shouyou. Ils ont joué toute l'après-midi, de toute façon.

Kageyama est en train de tresser les cheveux de Kenma et Lev les regarde avec des yeux émerveillés, et Shouyou. Ne fait pas grand-chose, mais il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire. Il est presque une heure du matin et « les enfants dorment à cette heure-ci ». Kageyama se serait pris un oreiller dans la tête pour ce commentaire si Lev n'avait pas décidé que c'était le bon moment pour faire un câlin à Shouyou, lui emprisonnant les bras. Lev sourit – un sourire si large que Shouyou le ressent sur le haut de son crâne, et même s'il ne peut pas le voir, il sait que c'est ce qui s'approche le plus d'un chat repérant sa proie.

o o o

Être fatigué et faire un tas est la deuxième meilleure chose au monde, se dit Shouyou vers deux heures du matin, après que sa mère soit passée les voir pour leur dire d _e faire moins de bruit_ et qu'ils aient décidé d'aller se coucher. La seule source de lumière est l'écran de la console de Kenma où défilent, niveau après niveau, des monstres colorés et une histoire de souvenirs perdus sur lesquels Shouyou a de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer. Même penser de longues phrases le fatigue. Il n'a pas envie de dormir, cela dit.

Il va s'endormir. Il n'a rien entendu de ce que Lev a dit, mais il a bien dû parler puisque ses lèvres ont bougé et que celles de Kenma bougent en réponse. Shouyou cligne des yeux et soudain, ils ont tous changé de position et Kenma a avancé de trois niveaux dans son jeu. Il ne s'est pas endormi, c'était – c'était une sieste rapide, Kageyama n'a _aucune raison_ de se moquer de lui.

Lev lui donne du chocolat à manger depuis dix minutes et le sucre commence enfin à faire effet. Shouyou est parfaitement réveillé maintenant, au moins assez pour tirer la langue quand Kenma dit à Kageyama de ne pas s'inquiéter, et que Shouyou dormira bientôt de toute façon. C'est sans doute vrai, mais ce n'est pas une raison. Lev ricane sur une blague qu'il n'a pas entendu parce qu'il était – fatigué, pas endormi, Kageyama ferait mieux de se taire !

o o o

Il est cinq heures passées et ils sont maintenant des morts vivants. Kenma reconnaît qu'iel ne s'attendait pas à ce que Shouyou reste éveillé aussi longtemps, et encore moins à ce qu'il se lève pour aller chercher une deuxième couverture quand Kageyama s'est plaint d'avoir froid. Mais il tient le coup grâce à l'adrénaline depuis plus d'une heure et pourrait probablement sortir faire un jogging, si quelqu'un voulait bien l'accompagner ? Kageyama ne réagit même pas, immobile dans son nid de couvertures. Eh bien, il doit être vraiment fatigué. Kenma grimace comme si Shouyou lui avait proposé de manger une cuillère entière de wasabi. Lev – ronfle, enroulé autour de sa jambe. C'est plutôt mignon, Shouyou devrait peut-être le laisser dormir.

Kageyama est totalement dans les vapes. Kenma est en train de démêler ses cheveux, parce qu'ils bouclent bizarrement si iel garde de petites tresses pendant longtemps – iel l'a découvert quand Kuroo s'est pris de passion pour les tresses en primaire et s'est entraîné sur lui pour pouvoir se vanter dans la cour de récré. L'anecdote est suffisamment loufoque pour que Kageyama se mette à glousser. Shouyou est subitement très alerte. Si Kageyama glousse, tout est possible, non ?

— Comment est-ce qu'il fait ça ? demande Kenma d'une voix un peu rauque. Je sais pas comment Shouyou fait pour être autant réveillé.

Le gloussement semble avoir eu de l'effet sur Kageyama aussi, cependant, car ses yeux s'ouvrent grand ! Il ne le regarde que pour quelques secondes – Shouyou ne peut s'en empêcher de lui sourire, parce que c'était vraiment trop mignon – et il fait une tête très sérieuse.

— Parce qu'il nuit, répond Kageyama.

Shouyou pense que Kenma meurt un peu de l'intérieur, mais il est trop occupé à rire silencieusement pour s'en soucier – cela réveille Lev, qui est heureusement assez grand pour tous les traîner jusqu'au lit.

* * *

Des infos en plus rien que pour vous !

\- Cette soirée pyjama est une de leurs premières (même si Kenma s'est plaint de ne pas être là pour jouer au volley toute la journée, iel s'est bien amusé et ne regrette pas d'être venu)  
\- Hinata a la plus grande chambre et 90 % des soirées se passent chez lui. Ils dorment chez Lev une fois. Plus jamais.

\- Kageyama est suuuuper fatigué après minuit, mais Hinata Ne Doit Jamais Le Savoir ce qui mène à des compétitions de « celui qui restera réveillé le plus longtemps ». Hinata gagne une dizaine de nuits d'affilée avant que Kenma ne décide que c'est inutile et qu'ils iront se coucher avant deux heures maintenant. Lev s'endort dès que sa tête touche l'oreiller.

\- Kenma est en 3ème année et les autres en 2ème année.

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu cette histoire, n'oubliez pas de laisser un commentaire si ça vous a plu ! À toutes !


End file.
